


Gifts

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey has a gift for Violet.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Kaderp over on Tumblr.

"Hey, Violet," Huey said softly, waiting for her to look up at him and acknowledge him before continuing, "I got you something. I hope you like it."

With that, he handed her a small box. She took it from him, raising an eyebrow.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, Hubert."

"I kinda did, actually," he responded, "you're my girlfriend, and it's your birthday."

She offered him a small smile, opening the box. Inside it was a necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a shooting star, with her initials engraved on it.

"It's nothing much," he said quietly, "and I know you're not the biggest fan of jewelry. But I thought it would serve as a little reminder, to let you know that I think you're more beautiful than all of the stars, the planets, the whole galaxy..."

She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him and holding tight. "I love it. I love _you."_

He blinked. That was the first time either of them had said the three words to each other... And it sounded just _right._ Right hearing her say the words, and to _him,_ right for him to think it in return. Though, of course, just thinking it wouldn't do any good.

"I love you too," he murmured, holding her close and burying his face in her dark curls, "I love you so much..."

She smiled, relishing the words. As nice as the necklace itself was... His love was a beautiful gift, even more beautiful than anything else she had ever received. It meant more to her than anything... She was happy to be his, and his alone.

Always.


End file.
